Battle Royale: Mary Sue Style
by PaganPrincessPeach
Summary: Destiny Parducci is an extremely gifted young girl who finds herself thrown into the Program. Will her Mary Sue nature be enough to ensure victory? Find out!


Male Student #1: Sal Boswell

Male Student #2: Michael Yula

Male Student #3: Kevin Lee

Male Student #4: Leonard Wu

Male Student #5: Julian Ortiz

Male Student #6: Anthony Desmondo

Male Student #7: Sean Carpenter

Male Student #8: Robert Lilivan

Male Student #9: Ciaran Shanahan

Male Student #10: John Arceno

Female Student #1: Destiny Parducci

Female Student #2: Stephanie Mainer

Female Student #3: Alicia Sanders

Female Student #4: Megen Flores

Female Student #5: Angela Bancanine

Female Student #6: Cara Brown

Female Student #7 Anna Appleburg

Female Student #8: Samantha Tryst

Female Student #9: Kaileigh Locke

Female Student #10: Lauren Hernandez

Destiny broke into a sprint the second she got outside the hallway. It was a dark, warm summer night. The air was sweet, and the pale blue moonlight shone from a completed sphere in the sky above. Only one person had left before her, and she kept this in mind as she ran. In fact, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him. He didn't move nearly as swiftly as her, or even in the same direction; his arms moved. Maybe he waved? She didn't stick around to find out. Destiny's long legs carried her far and fast. Just one of those things that made her so perfect, she guessed. She was an excellent runner, and she never even really practiced. Destiny's long hair billowed out in the wind behind her. Without even thinking about it, she leaped for a low branch in the distance, and swung from it. Her legs had hooked around another about a foot above her, and she pulled herself up. Her breathing was still normal. Several strands of her copper hair dangled in her face, which prompted her to neatly sweep them out of the way and corner them behind her ears. Her bags. She almost forgot. She ripped the newer one open and searched its contents. A loaf of bread, three water bottles. Of course. But where was her weapon? Her skinny fingers found something cold, hard and sharp; she retracted them before she pricked herself on whatever it was.

She tugged it out and it landed onto her lap with a small noise. A... A bear trap? (Fuck.) Such cuss words were always kept to the sanctity of her own thoughts. She wouldn't allow herself to ever be seen as anything but a graceful, poised, elegant goddess. She grinned and looked it over. She was intelligent enough to know how to use it. She gave a quick glance around. Her senses sharp, she didn't pick up on any noises emitted by non-human inhabitants of the forest. Her body bent flexibly, allowing her to rotate in a complete 360, before she landed on her feet, and not missing a beat, waded through the leaves. She came across a road about a mile later, one that was, luckily, deserted. Destiny closed her eyes, crouched down and held the trap up to the moon. She concentrated for several moments, then her eyes shot open and she set the trap quickly, even though she'd never done so before. In haste, she resorted to performing three reverse aerial cartwheels and retreated back into the brush. Like a panther, her blue eyes glistened as she lie in wait. Samantha Tryst (Female Student #8) came running along. Destiny immediately recognized her, even in the darkness. Unfortunately for Samantha, her foot wound up in the center of the trap, and it snapped closed on her leg.

Blood gushed from the wound. The teeth of the trap sprung up, and clung to Samantha's leg with a death-grip. Destiny watched her for a few moments, giggling softly enough that her presence was not yet detected. However, to deliver the killing blow, she must necessarily make herself known. With that in mind, the sexy girl emerged from the bushes...

"Looks like you got yourself in a heap of trouble, there, shorty." Samantha was, indeed, quite a petite girl. She struggled to break her own weapon free, which was still inside her bag, no doubt. Destiny was too quick, though. She rose her right leg, the beauty that it was, in a fierce roundhouse kick. It connected and sent Samantha's weapon, whatever it was, to the ground. In the same motion, Destiny snatched the bag, which flew from Samantha's other hand.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that," Destiny smirked. Samantha would have tried to retaliate, or perhaps beg for her life, but, again, Destiny caught her off guard. Destiny vaulted toward Samantha, and moved fluidly as water, drop-kicking the other girl. Fallen backwards, the trap broke Samantha's leg.

Even Samantha, a perfectly heterosexual young woman, couldn't deny that Destiny was the hottest girl she'd ever laid eyes on. Destiny's reddish-brown hair always looked so soft, and she developed a chest and behind faster than any of the other kids. She looked like a super model, with her slim frame and angelic, heart-shaped face. The way Destiny's eyes curved upward slightly, and how her skin was so smooth and pale... It was to die for. Destiny must have been an actress, Samantha thought, as she struggled to form the situation in her mind. Destiny used to be so nice in class... She was even revered as the teacher's pet. "How could you... Just kill me?" Destiny didn't bother replying. Samantha's struggle didn't last much longer. She saw the blade in Destiny's hands. Destiny faked her out with several feints then swerved her blade and slit her friend's throat. (One down, eighteen more to go. Then I get to go home and hit the spa.)

Destiny grinned wickedly over the body of her fallen classmate. A tingly sensation formed in her spine. As if she had a sixth sense, Destiny immediately faced the southern trail of the road in time to see John Arceno (Male Student #10) headed toward her. (Son of a bitch. He knows karate...) Destiny made a beeline straight for the Filipino bastard. She made a stabbing motion and heard his shirt tear. She didn't miss, even if he had twisted his oddly-colored body in an attempt to avoid her. A huge tear formed in his shirt as the result of her attack. John was also bleeding. He let out a roar, and swung a foot outward, attempting to knock his assailant off-balance. Destiny interpreted this and flipped backwards. She landed upside-down, supported by her arms, braced against the earth. Then, she spun like a top and stretched her legs outward. She went around and around in circles, each time her legs finding a vulnerable spot on John's body.

John didn't know what hit him. Destiny moved with supernatural agility; she was absolutely untouchable. He was bruised and bloody. She hit hard for a girl. Like some sort of Olympic-grade gymnast, Destiny easily twirled far out of John's reach. She then threw a white object at John so fast that his eyes were not able to track it. With a squelch, the sai planted itself into his forehead. Destiny was not able to hold back the overwhelming joy she felt. Only seventeen left! She began to dance, moon-walking across the gore-ridden scene. She did not feel any regret or remorse over slaughtering those two people.


End file.
